Until the end of time
by Lost2Love
Summary: Until the end of time by Justin Timberlake DH: James,Ron, and Harry have something to say to the girls they love on this special day : J/L R/Hr H/G


_Happy Valentine's day! May you all have chocolate and that special person spend with until the end of time ___

**Until the end of time: by Justin Timberlake**

_Lily and James:_

_**Listen**_

_**I woke up this morning**_

_**And heard the TV saying something**_

_**About disaster in the world and**_

_**It made me wonder were I'm going**_

_It looked like Voldermort was on a rampage of killing all half-bloods and muggle-blood wizards. I was scared that somehow that he will come after you and kill you. But I won't let that happen, it it's the last thing I do._

_**There's so much darkness in this world**_

_**But I see beauty left in you girl**_

_**And what you give me lets me know **_

_**That I'll be alright**_

_We are safe. We have Harry in his crib and you are sitting in the rocking chair staring at him giggle and chew on his teddy bear. Even if these were hard days I would still look at you like the day I realized that I loved you, and if possible, more than that. With your smile and a touch of your hand, I know that we are safe and that everything will be alright._

'_**Cause if your love was all I had in this life**_

_**Well that would be enough until the end of time**_

_**So rest your weary heart and relax your mind**_

'_**Cause I'm going to love you girl until the end of time**_

_Without you I don't know if I would last these crazy years without you by my side. I love you so much that nothing can really describe it. You're the most beautiful woman that I have ever met and you will be the only woman for me. So get use to me cause I'm never leaving you._

_**You've got me singing whoa ooh oh oho oh yeah, **_

_**Whoa ooh oh oho oh yeah**_

_**Everybody sing whoa ooh oh oho oh yeah**_

_**Everybody singing whoa ooh oh oho oh yeah**_

Hermione and Ron:

_**Now if you're ever wondering**_

_**About the way that I'm feeling**_

_**Well baby girl there ain't no question**_

_**Just to be around you is a blessing**_

Hermione, you're the only one for me. There will never be a girl's hand that fits my hand the way it does with yours. I love you, and nothing will change that. I love every moment with you, and never doubt that.

Harry and Ginny:

_**Sick and tired of trying to save the world**_

_**I just wanna spend my time with you girl**_

_**And what you give me lets me know **_

_**That we'll be alright**_

Ginny, even though I might not be with you right now, I wish I was. Saving the world is not what I want to do but just for you I will. Because after all this ends, I can finally be with you forever, like I planned, and I know this will happen. It's all worth it at the end…

'_**Cause if your love was all I had in this life**_

_**Well that would be enough until the end of time**_

_**Don't you know that,**_

_**That would be enough until the end of time**_

_**So rest your weary heart and relax your mind**_

'_**Cause I'm going to love you girl until the end of time**_

Cause I will love you forever.

Cause I will need you with me.

Will I ever get tired of you? Never.

Cause I can't live without you.

You're the thing I think of when I wake up in the morning.

You're the thing I think of when I go to sleep at night,

Would there be enough time for me to be with you?

Bloody hell, never.

_**You've got me singing whoa ooh oh oho oh yeah, **_

_**Whoa ooh oh oho oh yeah**_

_**Everybody sing whoa ooh oh oho oh yeah**_

_**Everybody singing whoa ooh oh oho oh yeah**_

_With my son and the love of my life. Nothing can go wrong, or ever be wrong. My heart is singing and I never want it to stop._

_**This one's for the lovers**_

_**If your out there let me**____**hear you say**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**_

_**This one's for the lovers**_

_**If your out there let me hear you say**_

_**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah**_

_**This one's for the lovers**_

_**If you out there let me hear you say**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**This one's for the lovers **_

_**If your out there let me hear you say**_

_**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah**_

_**Take it back one time**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Oh ooh**_

_**Whoa whoa yeah**_

_**Oh ooh**_

_**All:**_

'_**Cause if your love was all I had in this life**_

_**That would be enough until the end of time…**_

_**Happy Valentines, my love 3**_

_**)---%----**_


End file.
